Somewhere Only We Know
by Lyna Levitt
Summary: O que acontece quando um auror se apaixona por uma comensal?Um sentimento que durou anos e passou por uma guerra e agora quase no fim...


- Sabia que te encontraria aqui. – Falou a mulher com um sorriso enquanto se aproximava do moreno sentado embaixo do estrondoso carvalho.

O homem sentado era novo e tinha a pele branca e os cabelos cacheados, sorriu pra ela e bateu no espaço ao lado dele da coberta, a garota sorriu e se sentou na frente dele mostrando seu jeito do contra.

– Na verdade, quando recebi seu bilhete fiquei em dúvida porque você não dizia o lugar, mas logo me toquei e vi que era burrice minha perguntar onde. – Ela disse rindo – Mas bem... Eu sou loira logo eu posso me dar a tal luxo.

- Você não é burra e nem loira. – Respondeu ele de imediato com um sorriso simples nos lábios – Só sonserina. – Continuou abrindo um grande sorriso brincalhão.

- Hey!! – Exclamou a mulher de cabelos compridos e dourados sentada na frente dele dando um tapa numa das pernas dele.

- Isso diz muito! – Ele continuou ainda mais dando uma gargalhada enquanto se deixava levar os tapas fracos e estalados dados por ele na calça jeans dele.

Por merlin, como sentia falta daquele sorriso e do som daquele riso infantil e tão alegre, pensou o antigo estudante consigo mesmo enquanto os dois começavam a conversar sobre memórias antigas.

* * *

**"_I walked across an ampty land,  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete."_**

* * *

****

Ele não encontrava com a mulher agora sentada na frente dele há alguns anos, mas pareciam décadas ou séculos.

Anos lutando contra as forças das trevas e procurando por ela, perdendo as esperanças de encontrá-la vive e bem e agora seus olhos mal podiam acreditar que ela estava na frente dele, rindo e tentando fazê-lo sorrir como ele a fez sorrir tantos anos atraz.

Ele tinha se juntado ao exercito de aurores logo durante seu sétimo ano e pensando nisso agora viu como era novo, tinha vinte e um anos e passara os últimos meses sentindo como se tivesse quarenta.

Por alguns segundos veio a sua cabeça que se ele tinha dezessete anos quando foi para a guerra, ela foi para o inferno com dezesseis.

Mas ele não gostava de pensar nisso.

Ele tinha andado por todo o gramado da antiga escola e lembrou-se perfeitamente do local onde costumavam se encontrar, no final dos terrenos da escola se você virasse a esquerda perto do lago entrando na floresta encontraria no leito de um rio um enorme carvalho que esconderia dez pessoas sob seu tronco confortavelmente.

Suas raízes se abriam e formavam um encosto com uma leve onda para dentro como se a árvore quisesse abrigá-los. E era lá que ele estava encostado, o lugar parecendo bem menor do que ele se lembrava, mas igualmente mágico.

E ela estava sentada a sua frente, sorrindo pra ele, os longos cabelos claros ondulados com o vento e caindo sobre os brilhantes olhos expressivos que ela possuía.

Queria que fosse simples assim.

Queria que pudessem simplesmente se esconder naquele lugar para sempre. Queira que eles não estivessem em lados opostos. Um fazendo companhia para o outro, sorrindo, e que as coisas fossem assim, sempre ocasiões felizes.

Mas não eram.

Ele era um auror agora e ela tinha muitas, mas muitas explicações para dar para todos.

Naquele momento, ele não queria explicações, só queria ela.

* * *

**"_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_**

* * *

****

****

Oh céus – Pensou alto a mulher enquanto descia os primeiros degraus de pedra para fora do castelo.

Aquecida dentro de um longo casaco preto e com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, ela saiu para enfrentar o frio do por do sol de um início de inverno na sua antiga escola.

Algumas crianças corriam pra dentro do castelo e vários alunos mais velhos olhavam torto pra ela e ela continuava a se distanciar cada vez mais das vozes infantis e do calor das lareiras e principalmente de todas as pessoas.

Mal podia acreditar que estava ali novamente.

Mal podia acreditar que iria vê-lo novamente.

A ex-sonserina continuou andando até o final dos terrenos da escola até avistar ao longe o grande carvalho levemente curvado que havia lhe dado abrigo tantas vezes e por tantos bons momentos.

Ela o avistou sentado no mesmo lugar que antes, tinha a mesma postura e o mesmo jeito, mas parecia cansado, parecia tão mais maduro.

Será que ele continuava como ela lembrava, como ela sonhava?

Desde que ela tinha voltado todos a olhavam torto, todos cochichavam rumores pelas costas dela e todos, todos pensavam que ela tinha morrido, todos tinham perdido as esperanças, menos ele.

Ela sabia que ele não tinha perdido as esperanças quando viu o brilho nos olhos castanhos profundos dele quando ele a viu novamente.

Ele parecia aliviado, renovado... Ele parecia realmente feliz em vê-lo e francamente, era o único que pensava assim.

* * *

**"_I came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches; are they looking at me?  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've beem dreaming of?"_**

* * *

Todos tinham sido extremamente cordiais em receber a "menina" que havia sumido tantos anos antes, que todos haviam chamado de comensal da morte e de traidora por anos e agora ela estava ali novamente.

Por pedidos do único professor que não lhe chamava de cobra sonserina e que acreditava nela, e que acreditou nela quando ela também virou uma agente dupla.

Uma harpia trabalhando para os dois lados e levando a fama somente por um.

Ela tinha passado todo esse tempo recolhendo informações e servindo ao Lord com um peso no coração.

Foi o preço da sua liberdade, foi o preço da sua inocência e foi o preço da sua volta.

Era muito mais fácil para todos acreditar que ela havia ido embora com os comensais do que pensar que havia sido levada a força por um deles, logo ela teve que continuar onde estava, teve que continuar servindo, continuar apanhando para provar que não era um deles, que não pertencia a eles.

Isso havia custado a ela a única coisa que amava e que a havia magoado tanto: Ele.

Não podia dizer que estava viva, que estava ali, que o amava tanto e não podia voltar antes que a guerra acabasse.

Aos poucos seu coração foi se partindo, ele já a havia abandonado uma vez por tão menos, ele nunca a aceitaria devolta então porque tentar?

Ele nunca havia ido atraz dela, ele a magoara tanto e porque sonhou com ele por todos esses anos? Com seus olhos? Com o sorriso tímido daquele menino? Com ele indo buscá-la? Porque ainda o amava tanto?

Se a guerra acabasse naquele minuto, as coisas seriam tão simples.

* * *

**"_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_**

* * *

****

****

- Você voltou... Eu ainda não acredito – Disse ele sorrindo enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo clareado da mulher na frente dele.

Porque definitivamente ela não era mais uma menina, os olhos dela a entregavam apesar dela continuar com o jeito doce e o rosto angelical.

- Sim, e estou sendo caçada por isso – Falou ela com um tom quase alegre, sorrindo.

Tinha voltado por causa dele, passou por cima da ordem do Lord de ficar junto com os outros comensais, da ordem do Snape de manter o disfarce até o final da guerra, passou por cima de si mesma para ir vê-lo novamente.

Por uma última vez que fosse.

Depois de tanto tempo, precisava encontrá-lo e só por isso fugiu, a guerra estava acabando e o disfarce estava sendo difícil de se manter, os comensais desconfiavam e ela sabia que eles iriam matá-lo se soubessem.

- Eu passei esse tempo todo nutrindo os aurores e a ordem de informações e bem, agora eles sabem, todos sabem – Disse a mulher olhando pra baixo quase melancólica.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você pequena. – Falou ele a puxando para um abraço e a apertando em seus braços. – Não agora que você voltou pra mim... – Continuou ele com um suspiro enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça dela.

Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os dele, seus lábios tão perto um do outro... tão perto.

- Eu não acho que devemos – Ela disse com a voz fraca e olhando fixamente para os lábios dele.

Será que ainda tinham o mesmo gosto doce?

Passando por cima da ordem dela, ele tomou os lábios da mulher nos seus braços e a beijou com toda a paixão que eles tinham deixado de lado por tantos anos.

No momento que ela começou a retribuir o beijo, suas mãos se entrelaçando nos cabelos dele e a sua respiração ficando pesada, uma dor dilacerante começou a queimar no seu antebraço.

Ela gritou e apertou o lugar com força sendo pega desprevenida, seu rosto se contorceu em dor e ele a abraçou apertado, a marca negra ardendo em sangue na pele branca dela.

- Eles estão aqui – Murmurou a mulher no ouvido dele enquanto o símbolo dos comensais da morte subiu aos céus em Hogwarts.

* * *

**"_So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?"_**

* * *

****

**_  
_**

Ele olhou o céu e abraçou cada vez mais força a garota vulnerável em seus braços, era isso que ela estava naquele momento, com dor, as lágrimas enchendo os olhos, encolhida no colo dele.

Ele sabia que deveria correr até o castelo para a batalha final, mas não podia deixá-la, se a deixasse iriam matá-la assim que a encontrassem.

A dúvida martelou a cabeça dele em cada estampido ao longe no castelo até que ela levantou a cabeça e suportando a dor se sentou na frente dele novamente.

- Eu vou com você – ela disse estendendo um braço pra ele.

Ele negou veementemente e então ela se levantou com dificuldade, a marca negra agora sangrando, e esticou a mão denovo, a varinha já empunhada.

Ele sorriu e levantou, a beijou denovo enquanto a tomava em seus braços mais forte e mais apaixonado que da última vez, ele pode sentir que cada vez que ela tocava os lábios dele, ela sentia mais dor e mesmo assim ela não recuou momento algum.

- Eu te amo, pequena – sussurrou o auror no ouvido da comensal da morte para ao lado dele.

- Eu também – Ela respondeu dando a mão a ele.

Os dois seguiram juntos para o castelo como se não fossem de lados opostos, como se não tivessem ficado separados por anos, como se não fossem auror e comensal.

* * *

"**_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"_**

****

****

* * *

****

****

_ song by Keane: Somewhere Only We know. _


End file.
